Mine
by super yoshi
Summary: 'I was kissing back before I realised I shouldn't, my hand gripped his hair fiercely pulling him closer as he slammed our hips together causing wonderful friction.' Set in 8th Year. Enjoy.


Everything was going wrong today! I'm not saying this doesn't happen every day but it was particularly worse this time.

A Gryffindor called Dean fucking Thomas had me pressed up against a wall in the middle of a popular corridor. An enthusiastic crowd had encircled us and were egging him on and spitting at my feet. I didn't recognize many of them but the fiery red-heir of Ginnerva and Ron Weasly stood out dramatically. They were clapping and shouting along with the others.

He twisted my arm up further, the muscle there struggling to stretch without tearing and sending electric pain up my arm. I didn't make a sound, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

'Fucking Death Eater! Isn't that right Malfoy? Deserve this don't you? Don't worry though, I'm saving the best for when I've got you alone, pretty boy!'

'And you need this to make you feel important, don't you?' sneering it loudly so everyone could hear; leaving out his name knowing that it would anger him.

I took courage from the yells of anger and increased stamping of feet that followed my statement. I was pulled back slightly (managing to free my arm which had been trapped between me and the wall) before being slammed forcefully back against it.

My head throbbed horribly from the force I hit the wall at and my vision swam in front of me for a second. My lip was bleeding badly, the metallic taste of blood was in my mouth and I knew I would be covered in brand new bruises tomorrow morning.

I swung my now free arm around and dug my elbow deep into his stomach. There was a loud grunt beside my ear and I was immediately released. I turned around bringing my knee up. Hard.

I saw him keel over clutching him groin, I smirked. Jackpot! He glared up at me his eye was slowly starting to darken and I could see a missing tooth there as he bared his teeth at me. All this mixed with his broken nose was quite a comical yet disgusting sight.

I went to push out of the circle when two more people joined in, each grabbing one of my arms and pulling me back to the same spot in the wall, this time hitting the back of my head. I struggled against their hold, twisting my arms back and forth but they were like steel; cold and immoveable.

I glared at each of them as Thomas staggered to his feet and was pleased to note that they looked incredibly uncomfortable holding me. They were at least a foot taller than me though and with sinking dread tugging my stomach down through my body I realized that I was going to be beaten pretty hard this time.

My attention returned to Dean Thomas who was gingerly moving towards me, oh when he got into my kicking range I'd –

A sticking charm fired from my own wand hit my feet. I turned to Ronald Weasly scowling who was nodding towards Thomas in welcome, he turned to me and threw my wand in the air and caught it, smirking. The bastard.

I let out a growl before renewing my struggling; even though I knew I was doomed I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

'An Animal! That's what you are, Malfoy! Did you just hear him _growl?_' he spat at me, blood dripping from his nose into his mouth from when I'd broken it earlier. A vicious sense of victory raged in my chest at his pain. There was an uproar of agreement.

I stopped struggling suddenly, determined not to show them anymore weakness or fear. He wiped the blood from under his nose with the sleeve of his uniform. Even in my situation I cringed for the material there, blood was a bitch to get out of clothes.

He stared at it, gazing like he'd never seen such a thing. His eyes downcast and thin with anger. I craned my neck to see what he was looking at, as was everyone else of in the crowd, and tilted my head slightly to the left almost in a puppy motion.

'Haven't you spilled enough blood already?'

The whole crowd went silent; I stopped craning my neck to see what was so interesting and stood shock still.

The silence seemed to press in on my chest making it hard to breath, hard to think. All eyes were on us, judging and patronizing and I felt about 2 inches tall at that moment. I wish the wall behind me would disappear and take me with it but it didn't, it never does. It was almost like Hogwarts herself was angry at me.

His eyes locked with mine and we stared, the minutes stretching like elastic and thickening like smoke. His eyes were cold and haunted and I could see the damage the war had rung on this boy and I felt sorry for him. I believe he lost his mother, to my favourite Aunt Bellatrix, (note sarcasm), and now he was getting revenge. On the last Death Eater, the one who escaped Azkaban.

I could feel my heart hammering, much faster and harder than I'd care to admit and I wondered if the crowd could hear it, it was that loud.

'My mother.' He whispered brokenly to me, he had come so close to me now I knew only I could hear him. I saw the crowd lean forward trying to hear.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered back, pity twisting and squeezing the words out of my mouth before I could stop them.

His eyes met mine again, his face twisting into a gruesome scowl of anger and pain and I knew I was in for it now. I couldn't have dodged even if I wanted to and his fist collided with my jaw, emitting a loud crack.

People screamed and cheered him on, shaking fists in the air and grinning in delight. They reminded me of the Death Eater's around an innocent victim being tortured by Voldemort, except I wasn't innocent.

I felt a fist sink into my stomach and I clenched my jaw shut to prevent any sound. He did it again and I felt all the air pushed out of my lungs at once. Then again and again. I heard laughter mocking me and I felt like I was going to throw up.

He moved back as I tried to catch my breath.

He was breathing hard through his nose and I realized he was actually making an effort not to hit me. I was bombarded with emotions; guilt, anger, pity. All of them eating at my throat making me want to scream, that was until I saw his blazing eyes turn to my left arm flatted against the wall.

'Let's see it then Malfoy! Show everyone here just how disgusting you are!' he growled his hands going for my sleeve.

I gasped and jerked in the boy's hands that were holding me back but they wouldn't let go. They couldn't see it! They couldn't! Then they'd know what a freak I really am.

He started to pull my sleeve up, slowly, dramatically milking the moment to the fullest. Everyone was pushing to the front in sickening eagerness to see. My stomach flipped in panic.

'Come on Dean!' came a voice from amidst the crowd.

'No! Don't!' I said in a last desperate attempt to get him to stop. He just laughed hysterically, his eyes brimming with power, with hate and he ripped back the rest of the sleeve.

I went ridged, bowing my head so my hair fell over my face, clenching my eyes shut. I went limp against the wall and wallowed in the emptiness that settled in my heart. I didn't want to see their reactions.

Everything slowed down; the 2 second pause felt like 2 hours, the small gasps and short screams of shock sounded like they were being made on the other side of the Lake. Distant and dream-like to my ears.

I was released as though I'd burned them and I let my sleeve drop over my arm again. I was scared that I wasn't feeling anything, I was too calm.

'Malfoy?' It was tentative and spoken by Dean Thomas himself. I looked up through my hair at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears and horror. Why was he almost crying? He should be running from a freak. He should be running from me, but he didn't. None of them did.

I took a breath without realizing I'd been holding it in the first place.

'What's going on here?' shouted a deep husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

A voice like that could only belong to Harry Potter, who had just pushed himself through the crowd looking like he just been shagged minutes before. I swallowed past the dry lump in my throat and picked up my bag that had been thrown away when this started, ripped my wand out of Ronald Weasly's hands and pushed my way out of the circle. I ached and stung everywhere and it was a huge effort to just keep walking.

I heard many voices calling me back but I didn't stop and headed straight for the bathroom. I was probably imagining them anyway; I mean who would call me back?

I was breathing slowly and deeply and my heart had become a soft thud again. I pushed my wand under the tap and washed any trace of Weasly germs from it.

'I'll never let them touch you again.' I whispered to it, my voice coming out detached and corpse like. My wand. The wand that defeated my family's tormentor. At least it had done some good in its life time.

I finally looked up at the mirror, a stranger staring back out at me. White-blond hair fell in front of dull grey eyes. My skin was almost the same colour and the blood along my face stood out vividly on itspale surface. In my opinion I looked quite ill.

I dried my wand and started to clean my face and heal my broken jaw. It didn't take long before I was looking like myself again. If only I was someone else, then I would like my reflection.

I didn't realize I was crying until the saltiness of the tears touched my lips. Then it all hit me like a hippogriff and I fell to the floor in a sobbing mess, I tried to keep my pathetic noises to myself but some of them were impossible to hold back. I knew I deserved this but I didn't want it, it hurt too much. I didn't know if I could cope with much more of this.

It was so cold.

'Draco?' my name was said tenderly and I looked up expecting an angel. What I seen was even better.

The-Boy-Who-Lived was standing at in front of the now closed door staring at me like I was a person on their death bed. I wish I was.

I laughed, a bit hysterically. This seemed to worry him even more as the line on his forehead deepened and he came and sat about 3 metres away from me.

'It's always you, isn't it? In sixth year you found me here, then you saved me in the room of requirement, I know you were on the Astronomy tower when Dumbledore -,' I cut off and took a deep breath, 'that time and now you find me yet again. Bravo Scarhead.'

He smiled and shifted closer.

'Are you okay?'

Why the fuck should he care?

'Why should you care?' I decided to be polite since this was Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort and my crush for 2 years now.

'Because I do.' He said simply.

I stared at him for a minute. He . . . cared? But that was impossible! The only one who cared about me now was my mother and she had been terribly drained from the war and the reporters that sometimes knocked on our door dragging us back through the mud with uncomfortable questions just made it worse.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. We sat in a pressing silence and I wasn't going to break it. I'd never been this close to him before without one of us throwing a punch or hex. I basked in the moment taking it in.

'You didn't take the Mark.' It was whispered and for a moment I thought I wasn't supposed to hear it but when I looked up he was looking me dead in the eye.

'Correct.' I replied.

'You didn't say that at your case in the Ministry.'

'Well done Potter, your observation skills amaze me.' It was out before I could stop it and I immediately regretted opening my mouth at all as I saw his eyes tighten with impatience.

'They were all shocked; you even managed to stun Dean Thomas. Something I didn't think possible.' He said, his eyes not leaving mine.

I didn't reply.

'Can I – can I see what shocked them?' he said moving closer.

'No' my answer was curt, blunt and rude but I didn't care. If he didn't know I wasn't going to show him.

His knees were now brushing mine. We sat facing each other cross legged on the cold bathroom floor. His hand reached for my left arm. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

'Please?'

'No'

He took my left arm in his hand and went to pull back the sleeve. I didn't know why I wasn't running; do you want him to know as well? Do you want him to think you're a freak too? Move!

I didn't.

'For me?' He said. His eyes were looking into my soul.

I could never resist him could I? Time seemed to freeze for a moment as he looked at me seeking permission and then I slowly nodded. He pulled it back fast probably thinking that I would change my mind in a second after this madness had passed. Even though I'd agreed to let him see it, my arm still jerked in his hands.

I keep my eyes on his face, watched how his eyes widened and how his mouth fell open letting out a horrified gasp. How he flushed with sudden anger.

I glanced down at my arm. I hadn't looked at it since it happened but it was like he was there, like his essence was carved into my arm and it scared the shit out of me, but I suppose Potter thought the same. His scar was also a reminder but while his was of the defeat of Voldemort mine was of possession.

The word 'MINE' was crudely carved into my arm, the large black scars screaming at you and catching your attention. I remembered how deep the cold blade of the knife had been pushed into my arm; how I thought I was going to bleed to death and I shivered. And worst of all was that it was in the hand-writing of Lord Voldemort himself. It wasn't a Dark Mark but to me it was just as bad.

The only thing I was happy about was that I was forced it, my Father had to deal with choosing the Dark Mark. At least mine was justified.

'Oh my god, Draco.' He choked.

I suddenly pulled my arm out of his grip. Oh great I can move _now_! I can reject him _now_! Earlier would have been fucking helpful!

'Didn't know we were on first name bases, _Potter_.' I growled standing. He stood up to and I was infuriated to find he was an inch taller than me.

'Draco –'he started but I cut in.

'Just fuck off and mind you own business Potter! Go fuck the Weasly girl and laugh with your stupid side-kicks, Granger and Weasly and live your happily ever after, but don't fucking give a shit about me now. Got that?' I really needed to work on being nice to him, didn't I?

He moved so fast.

Arms encased around me, a hand on the back of my head pulling me down into the crook of his neck and the other around my waist pulling me close.

My stomach leapt and flipped in my stomach and my hands pushed violently against his chest to get him off but he clung on. My heart was racing and his scent was all I could breathe in. It was over-whelming.

'Let go!'' I growled, 'What are you doing? Get off!'

'Shhhhh,' he said soothingly in my ear and . . . was he stroking my hair? It was unbearably intimate. He didn't know what this was doing to me, why couldn't he just be an asshole for once and leave.

I went limp in his arms hoping to get him off by not paying attention but he only hugged me harder. I knew it was . . . well . . . tradition I suppose to hug back but I couldn't have cared less. His heat surrounded me and I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine beneath the chest I was now pressed up against. He was taking deep even breaths and that out of everything was what calmed me.

He pulled back, his hands staying on my waist. I looked down not daring to catch his eyes or I would be lost. Warm fingers pushed my chin upwards forcing me to meet them though, but to be honest I didn't really put up much of a fight.

They were green. Oh so green.

'I want you to tell the Daily Prophet.' He said.

'No.'

'Please, for –'

'Don't fucking use that one on me again Potter. It's bad enough that you know never mind the whole wizarding world.' I said angrily. What was wrong with him? Even he wouldn't stoop that low to embarrass me surly. Even though I deserved it.

His eyes hardened and his jaw set just as angry as me.

'So you want this do you? Do you like the attention Malfoy? All the hate letters you get, the howlers from people you don't know?' his voice was tight and forced quiet.

I shoved him away furiously, my heartbeat hammering against my chest so loud I could hear it in my ears. I roughly pulled my bag over my shoulder, wincing at the slight pain it caused and went to open the door.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I could barely look at him without feeling the need to fire a curse at him. I had never been so angry. How dare he presume that? He of all people – Dumbledore was – my fault – he – Granger tortured –

I couldn't even think straight!

'Hey I'm sorry! Don't leave. I just hate seeing you like this. I know you don't like it, who would? But Draco I can make it stop! You know I'm not the type of person to just stand by and let this happen to you!' he was almost pleading now.

I met his eyes coldly and adopted my normal stance of superiority.

'Always playing the hero, aren't you Potter? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm no damsel in distress. I don't need your help; I can deal with this on my own.' I drawled, turning to leave.

'What about your mother then?' he said desperately again pulling my back around to face him.

I thought it was impossible but I was even angrier. The funny thing was the more furious I got with him the clearer I could think and the more calm I appeared.

'That was low.' I said it quietly and I think that's what gave away that I was about to explode at him if he said another word.

He stared at me, I was glad he caught on; I didn't really want to hurt him. He seemed to concentrate furiously on a point behind me and I heard the click of the door locking. I wheeled around and yanked the door but it wouldn't budge. I threw my bag down and pulled with all my might and it still did not open. _Fucking Potter!_

I opened my mouth to scream at him to let me out but suddenly it was very busy. My back was pressed against the door and he pressed himself against my chest and continued to kiss the breath out of me. My mouth just happened to be open when he attacked me and now his tongue was down my throat making things tingle in the pit of my stomach and making other parts of my body suddenly interested in the turn of events.

I was kissing back before I realised I shouldn't, my hand gripped his hair fiercely pulling him closer as he slammed our hips together causing wonderful friction.

His incredibly hot moan brought me out of the madness. I pulled back gasping and yanked his head back from me.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I started to push against him but he wouldn't budge. He was panting to and he looked at me with . . . was that lust? God he looked gorgeous!

I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve to annoy him while keeping eye contact. I didn't know how much longer I would last without crying if he didn't let me go. He smirked.

'That's my Draco.'

And then he was kissing me again. His hands moving to my shirt and unbuttoning it with practised skill. His hot hands moved up my chest the nails slightly digging in on the way down and I couldn't help it but a small moan left my mouth. He froze pulling back and again meeting my eyes and making my heart stop.

'Fuck that was hot.' His voice was low and husky and I think it was the raw want in his voice that made me give in. I always had craved his attention. I put my hands to his shirt and pulled hard. The buttons didn't make it to the ground before he was kissing me again. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer desperately.

It was so warm.

Knock, knock.

I pulled away immediately at the knock of the door behind me, but Harry kissed down my neck and bit lightly. I glared at him telling him to stop with my eyes. He just smirked and kept going.

'Hello?'

Pansy.

'What is it Pansy?' I called back in what I hoped was a normal voice. Harry ran his tongue up from my collar bone across my jaw back to my mouth.

'Can I come in?'

He ran his hot tongue across the back of my teeth and I felt his hand suddenly squeeze my hardening cock through my school trousers. I jerked as pleasure shot up my spine causing the door to bang against its hinges.

'Draco! Let me in!'

'No, I'm fine, really Pansy. Can you just go?' I knew I was panting now but I couldn't help it. His massaging hand felt so good.

'Draco, if you don't let me in right this minute I swear I'll get the teachers to –!'

'Please Pansy, go.' All I could imagine was Professor Snape walking in on us like this, what a turn off. There was a pause where all I could feel was Harry, pressing me up against the door, his lithe body rubbing against mine deliciously and that amazing hand . . . All I could smell was him and I could hear my ragged breathing and his sloppy little noises of his tongue on my neck.

'Yes Parkinson, leave.' Harry voice was low and husky and only for my ears. I tugged lightly at his hair that my hands where currently embed in, (how did that happen?) telling him to not talk. He grinned mischievously up at me and I couldn't help smiling back. He stopped all movement just stared at me giving me just enough time to understand what Pansy was saying.

'Okay, since you said . . . please. . .' she seemed slightly surprised and I knew it was because who had ever heard of a Malfoy saying please? Oh god and Harry's eyes went on forever.

He kissed me again and I vaguely recognised Pansy's footsteps leading away from the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

For the rest of the day there was no sign of Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy anywhere in the castle. Everyone searched for them, from the Great Hall to the Astronomy Tower. However if one had listened closely enough on the 7th floor down the west corridor they would have heard the moans coming from _a wall_ of all places, all night long.

The next morning they were found, or rather revealed themselves. Both wearing a dazzling smile and looking the happiest anyone had ever seen them before.

Draco Malfoy never received another bad word again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hope you liked it. I know I haven't put up a story in a while but I'm not a very fast writer nor, I found out, do I like writing chaptered stories. Sorry guys. Well, sorry if you liked my attempt at a chaptered story, if you didn't then . . . yay . . . I suppose.

Anyway I love feedback, so reviews WOULD BE AMAZING.

Love you all. Drarry forever!


End file.
